mistletoe
by key.malfoy
Summary: "Kau tahu tumbuhan apa yang aku suka? – mistletoe, bunga yang dapat menunjukan bahwa sebenarnya kaulah pengisi hatiku."


**Aloha ! key is here... ini fic Drarry pertama dan mudah-mudahan bisa berkenan.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**Mistletoe **

**Desclaimer : kalo milik saya pasti Draco nikah sama saya bukan sama Astoria *hhe piece* JK Rowling's ofcourse !**

**Character :** Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

**Genre :** Romance – Hurt/Comfort

**Rating : T - M**

**Setting :** Post Battle of Hogwarts, tahun ke 7

**Warning :** SLASH. TYPO . GAJE . OOC .FREAK .

**Summary :** "Kau tahu tumbuhan apa yang aku suka? – mistletoe, bunga yang dapat menunjukan bahwa sebenarnya kaulah pengisi hatiku."

**Draco POV **

Hari ini benar-benar hari tersial untukku. Pertama baru juga sarapan pagi, bajuku sudah terkena tumpahan jus labu. Oke memang bajuku kering tapi noda kekuningannya sulit hilang dari bajuku walau aku sudah me-scourgify-nya juga, kedua aku mendapat detensi di kelas ramuan karna meledakan ramuannku. Bayangkan ! aku seorang DRACO MALFOY mendapat DETENSI di pelajaran RAMUAN yang notabene adalah pelajaran favorite-ku, aku salah memasukan bahan yang membuat setengah dari kelas ramuan hancur karena ledakan ramuanku. Ketiga, aku terjatuh dari sapuku saat latihan Quidditch yang membuat lengan kiriku tak bisa digunakan dalam waktu 3 hari. Semua itu karena aku memandangi seorang Potter yang entah mengapa menjadi sangat menarik untukku dan entah mengapa juga hormon sialan ini turut campur dalam kejadian terjatuhnya AKU dari sapu terbangKU.

**Flashback**

"Bagaimana Drake? Prof. Slughorn memberimu detensi apa?" tanya Blaise Zabini salah satu sahabatku yang masih setia berada disisiku semenjak jatuhnya rezim Voldemort. "Kau taulah apa yang aku dapatkan jika berurusan dengan kelas ramuan pasti tak jauh dari menggosok pantat kuali !" kataku yang sukses membuat Blaise tertawa. "Diam kau !" Perintahku tapi ia terus saja tertawa. "Oh ya, hari ini kita harus latihan dan kau sebagai kapten baru tentu harus datang." Kata Blaise setelah selesai menertawakanku.

"Ok, ini adalah latihan pertama kita dan sebagai kapten baru aku menetapkan peraturan baru untuk tim kita, yaitu tidak lagi menggunakan kekerasan." Sebagian anggota Slytherin mengeluh karna kekerasan sudah menjadi bagian di Quidditch Slytherin,"Mulai sekarang aku inginkan Kita bermain sportif seperti asrama lainnya dan jika aku masih melihat ada diantara kalian yang menggunakan kekerasan, aku persilahkan untuk keluar dari tim. Paham ?" lanjutku, walau sebagian anak tidak menyetujui tapi mereka menurut juga.

Latihan berjalan dengan sempurna saat aku lihat Potter berjalan menuju bangku penonton untuk melihat latihan kami yang digunakan untuk melatih para pemain baru. Kulihat sang kapten Gryffindor itu ditemani oleh si Weasel dan Weaselette, pacarnya yang terus menggengam tangan potter yang membuat weasel terus menggoda Potter. Pipi Potter memerah karena digoda terus oleh Weasel dan entah mengapa itu membuatnya terlihat er- manis? Arrgh apa-apaan otakku ini? Potter manis? Apa aku sudah tak waras mengatakan ia manis? Tapi ternyata tubuhku mengatakan hal yang berbeda dengan pikiranku. Mataku masih menatap Potter dan Praktis membuat hormonku berkumpul di pusat panasku yang membuat sesuatu yang berada di antara selangka-ku yang terjepit oleh sapu mengeras dengan seenaknya, hal itu sontak membuatku oleng dari sapu karena perubahannya yang tiba-tiba.

**Flashback off**

Sekarang tangan kiriku yang malang terbalut perban dan selema 3 hari tak dapat digerakan. Kini aku sedang menuju ke perpustakaan 'mungkin sebuah buku yang menarik akan membuatku sedikit melupakan kejadian-kejadian sial hari ini.' Batinku. Saat melewati koridor kosong aku melihat si Potter sedang bertengkar dengan Weaselette dan aku memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik baju zirah.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menolak untuk aku peluk Harry?" tanya si Weaselette. "seditaknya tidak didepan umum, Gin! Aku tak ingin mengumbar kemesraan di depan banyak orang secara terang-terangan." Jelas Potter. "Ah, apakah ada orang lain yang menarik perhatianmu? Sehingga aku tak menarik lagi untuk mu?" kini emosi weaselette sudah meluap-luap. "tidak, Gin ! tap—" "sudahlah tak usah menyangkalnya ! jika aku sudah tak ada artinya lagi untukmu." Si weaselette memotong perkataan Potter dan pergi meninggalkan Potter. Potter mengerang keras dan melangkah menuju perpustakaan dan setelah ia menghilang dari pandangan, aku menyusul.

Setelah sampai di perpustakaan dan membawa buku yang aku inginkan, aku mencari stage nyaman dan aku putuskan untuk duduk di rak paling belakang yang hampir berdekatan dengan seksi terlarang. Saat aku akan kesana, kulihat Potter sedang duduk disalah satu meja dekat bagian defence of dark arts dan aku putuskan untuk mendekatinya. Tujuannya ? Mengodanya tentu, memalukan sekalikan seorang pria diputuskan.

"Diputuskan gadis-rambut-merah-mu eh, Potter?" Tanyaku dengan nada menyindir, ia menatap kearahku dengan pandangan ½ kaget ½ marah tapi dengan sekejap pandangannya berubah menjadi waspada sedikit cemas dengan pergerakanku. "Jangan mendekat Malfoy!" itu kata petama yang Potter ucapkan, tapi aku tak peduli. "Aku peringatkan kau jangan mendekat Malfoy !" katanya lagi, aku menyeringai. "memangnya mengapa eh, Potter? Kau takut aku menyerangmu tiba-tiba?" kataku sembari terus mendekat, ia terlihat makin gelisah. "bukan itu bodoh! Lihat diatasmu !" katanya, aku melihat ke atas dan aku mengerang keras saat menyadari terdapat mistletoe yang sudah menjulur disana. "kenapa kau tak mengatakan dari tadi sebelum aku terperangkap?" tanyaku. "aku sudah memperingatimu!" katanya dengan nada dingin. Aku menatapnya dengan kesal,"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Sebentar lagi jam malam dan aku tak ingin mendapatkan detensi dan juga tak ingin menciummu !" kata potter yang tak bergerak dari tempat duduknya. "Cih, memangnya aku mau? Lagipula mengapa kau dari tadi diam terus disitu?" tanyaku. "Ada yang memantaraiku dan aku tak membawa tongkat jadi—lagipula apa pedulimu?"

Kami sudah hampir satu jam berada di bawah mistletoe dan belum ada juga yang menemukan kami, aku sendiri sudah putus asa. Aku menghampiri Potter "Bagaimana jika kita – arrgh aku sudah tak kuat berlama-lama disini! Sebaiknya kita berciuman Potter !" kataku, Potter melotot melihatku. "tapi bebaskan aku dulu dari sini, bagaimana kalau begitu ?" katanya sedikit ragu. " kau yakin? Tapi, mrnciummu? Ah sudahlah daripada tertangkap flich, ya ka?" kataku sama ragunya, aku mengayunkan tongkatku dan kini potter sudah terlepas dari kursi itu. Kini tinggal melepaskan diri kami dari belenggu mistletoe sialan ini. Aku mulai mendekati potter, ia pun melakukan hal yang sama. Jarak diantara kami sudah tereliminasi, aku mulai mencium lebut bibirmya, mengecap rasa yang ada disana dan entah mengapa saat ini aku merasa nyaman- mungkin bisa dibilang lebih dari nyaman. Rasanya seperti apa yang aku pendam selama ini keluar, mungkin ini alasan mengapa aku terus memikirkan potter selama ini. Potter membuka mulutnya memberi akses untuk menelusuri dalam mulutnya. Kini kami berdua saling menikmati apa yang sedang kami lakukan dan aku sama sekali tak peduli dengan jam malam sekarang lagipula mana ada seorang ketua murid di detensi karena jam malam.

Kini kami duduk berdampingan setelah beberapa detik lalu melepaskan ciuman karna kebutuhan oksigen. "kau tahu apa alasanku mengacuhkan ginny selama ini?" tanya Potter, aku hanya bisa menggeleng. "sebenarnya dia benar, ada yang menarik perhatianku sejak tahun keenamku dan dia adalah kau malfoy!" katanya yang sukses membuatku tersedak oleh air liurku sendiri. "sebenarnya aku juga merasakan hal yang berbeda kepadamu setelah kau melepaskan keluargaku dari Azkaban dan aku juga, kau tahu aku menyukaimu."

**TBC**

**Aku tau ini Drarry terparah yang pernah ada tapi jika berkenan please review ya.. ^^**

*** kaburr...***

***apparate***


End file.
